Red Rose II
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation based fic. Kei decides to test out her siren song on the man she wants the most.


17/06/2007 14:46:00

Title: "Red Rose II"

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger/ Boukenger: The Next Generation

Characters: Satoru Akashi & Kei Takaoka

Rating: PG

Summary: Kei decides to test her siren song on the man she wants the most: Satoru Akashi.

Author's notes: The Yuna Ito song, "Precious", (the English translation of the lyrics appears here) does not belong to me.

Kei was very satisfied once she found out that her siren song still worked. Her great pride and joy was her singing ability and the Ashu power that came with it. She was even more pleased that Souta was almost ridiculously susceptible to the charms of a lady. Although testing it on Souta might have been a very bad idea…well, she wouldn't be able to look Rin in the face for a while after the previous night.

But she knew that in order to capture Satoru's attention, she'd need to use a stronger version of her voice. She could probably use another song.

Satoru, based on her mother's inability to charm him, was a tough customer. Kei wasn't even sure how he got married if he didn't truly love Eve. Then again, no one ever said that being married to Miniskirt Santa would be easy.

Kei sighed as she flipped through CDs at a nearby music store, trying to find a song that was sure to capture Satoru's heart and entrance him. She felt bad about having to use her voice to get his attention, but she was running out of options. He'd noticed her, but his attention failed to linger on her and he'd gone back to his usual books.

Kei wanted him to notice her. She knew he felt the attraction between them, and she wanted to encourage him… just a little. She should rely on her natural charm, her beauty and her personality to snag his heart. But…Satoru was a tough nut to crack.

Kei knew she shouldn't use her beautiful song to attract him, but…what choice did she have? Why else would she have been given a voice if not to use it?

She paused as she picked up a BoA single. It was "Every Heart-Minna no Kimochi", one of her favorite songs. She smiled. It was also one of her "knockout" songs. Suddenly, she placed the CD down. That wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to resort to abusing her magic.

_If you've got another method of grabbing Satoru-san's attention, I'd like to hear it._ One part of her mind whispered to her. _This was exactly why your mother never got his attention. She wasn't aggressive and she waited. You don't have time to wait. This is a man you've fantasized about having your entire life. Why wait?_

_Because it's unfair for you to cheat and use your blood given gift for such a silly, selfish purpose. That's not why you were given the Siren Song. You were given it to help you fight your enemies!_

"It's not silly to me." Kei murmured softly. "I just want Satoru to look at me and notice me they way Kai did. Even though Dad made her happy, Mama always regretted that she never took a chance and was outright with her feelings. I…I don't want to be like Mama…"

A hand clamping down on Kei's shoulder made her jump. It was Rin. "Akashi-sama already likes you, you know." She said. "He just doesn't know how to tell you." She smiled. "I'd suggest that you use your song just to get his attention and then, work your charm on him…because if you come after Souta again, I'm going to kill you."

"How did you know?"

"He was in a daze and told me he couldn't remember a thing after you began to sing Koda Kumi's 'Cutie Honey'. And I KNEW you'd been up to something."

"I was testing it."

"On Souta?! Kei-chan, you KNEW I liked him!"

"I got him to kiss me, that was all." Kei picked up the single and a copy of BoA's "Listen to My Heart" and "Valenti" and headed to the counter to pay. "Do you think it's right? Me doing this to Satoru-san?"

"Look, if you want him to notice you and hopefully fall for you, Kei-chan, you've got to be able to get his attention. This might be the only way."

Kei sighed. "All right, all right, I'll do it. But if it doesn't work…"

Rin gave her friend a deadly glare. "You keep your hands off Souta. He's _mine._"

Kei laughed. "I promise. I won't use it on Souta-sensei."

Later that evening, Kei had managed to convince Satoru to come listen to her sing at a karaoke club where she'd performed a few times since coming to 2006. Her set was a mix of Namie Amuro, BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki, Utada Hikaru and Koda Kumi and her showpiece was going to be BoA's "Valenti", instead of "Every Heart", because she wanted to be able to dance to it.

Satoru was initially skeptical of it, but as he listened to Kei sing and do little dances she'd made up for the occasion, he began to enjoy himself. Souta was right. Kei had a beautiful voice and amazing talent. He wondered why she wasn't a pop star or something in 2031. She'd be a big success.

The music for "Valenti" began and Kei appeared on stage in a cute blood red dress and began to dance a little, twirling around for the benefit of the crowd. She smiled and began to sing her song, clearly having lots of fun.

Kei took note of Satoru watching her and carefully adjusted her voice so that only Satoru could pick up the notes in her voice that turned it into her Siren Song. She stepped off the stage and began to dance, the crowd encouraging her, and let her voice flow to Satoru.

Satoru was unaware of the reasons why, but he couldn't tear himself away from Kei. Her voice was truly lovely and it penetrated something deep within him, feelings of loneliness and sadness and the emptiness that had occupied his heart since Kyouko's death. Her eyes had taken on a soft emerald green color as she sang and danced and her song became ethereal. He felt drawn to her.

"Valenti" ended, but then the music for Yuna Ito's "Truth" began and Kei began to sing the soft ballad, her eyes almost glowing in the club's dim light. Her eyes stayed on Satoru's the whole time as she sang her emotions out loud, hoping to whatever deity was listening, that he would understand. She wanted Satoru to see that she was falling for him.

Satoru wasn't responding, not like Souta had, and Kei felt her heart fall further into her chest. The music changed and one of her very favorite songs came up, Yuna Ito's "Precious" and Kei decided to give this one final try before she gave up completely.

So, she closed her eyes, looked into her heart and then, sang her heart out, hoping that this time, Satoru would hear and understand.

"On the day I couldn't see

my heart I felt insecure

The meaning of loving somebody

it's something I decide myself

truth can be found in everything

I promise you, I won't wander off anymore

I'll be strong...and prove myself to you

I won't run away, I'll turn around to face you

so I can see how you feel, to heart

I will believe

so the two of us can be together in love

In order for my wish to reach the sky

I will look for you, and pray for the two of us

A pair of thoughts, now they can come

together and from a whole

Your precious love

When pain or bitterness pulls us

apart, we can hold each other

We're no longer alone,

because everything is answered by true love

I will believe

so the two of us can be together in love

I'll hold your hand forever, don't let

go, let's make a promise, the two of us

A pair of thoughts, now they can come

together and from a whole

Just the two of us

I believe that right now we can

strengthen this young and complacent love

There can be truth

A new beginning

I want to be one with you

I will believe

that we can come together

right now, right here, and love each other

So in order to light your light fill me

I hug you tightly

I will believe

so the two of us can be together in love

In order for my wish to reach the sky

I will look for you, and pray for the two of us

A pair of thoughts, now they can come

together and from a whole

Your precious love"

Satoru had gotten up at this point and he approached Kei so that he was standing in front of her and when the song was over and Kei's hold on him had been broken, he reached out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand for a moment and then into his eyes. His eyes were bright, clear and they shone in the light. But there was no hint of his emotions anywhere in them. Kei wanted to cry when she saw this. Her song had failed.

She didn't want to go near him. Her pride was badly wounded and she wanted to go back into the dressing room and cry. But before she could turn away to run, he took her hand, pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

She wanted to cry with joy as he kissed her and she smiled softly against his warm lips.

"You didn't have to sing to get my attention, Kei-chan." Satoru murmured. "You already had it." His arms closed around her body and pressed her to him, where she curled up against his warmth. "Just like you had my heart."

Kei sighed and rested her head against Satoru's strong body. She wanted time to stop, so she could stay in this moment forever. She lifted her head and looked closer into his eyes. Love shown in them now, and his smile was tender. He gently stroked some hair away from her eyes and kissed her deeply, pressing her to him. The kiss sent a jolt down her spine and she wanted to melt into him.

"Let's go back." Satoru murmured, leading her by the hand out the door.

Kei smiled. If she died that night, she'd die with a smile on her face.

She'd managed to secure a treasure greater than any Precious in the world.

She'd gotten Satoru Akashi's heart and she was never letting go.


End file.
